Love
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Naruto and Hinata reflect on their past lives together and talks about their current relationship. [[Naruto x Hinata]]
1. To Hinata From Naruto

**Title: **Love

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing: **Naruto/Hinata

**spoilers:** It takes place after the two and a half year time skip but other than that, not many.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Musashi. I just borrow his characters and use them as puppets for my own lil creations.

**Dedication:** To my girlfriend. I wrote this with her in mind.

_Love_

_Sometimes I use to wonder if I really had it._

_Everyone seemed to know this wonderful sensation. To know what its like to have someone that makes you fall head over heels, who gets your heart pounding whenever they're near, who makes their knees' buckle, and other such clichés. I guess I use to be too young to understand what love was about. Even now I wonder if I could ever feel such a sappy thing. Its not like the word makes me want to run to the nearest garbage can and up-chuck my ramen. I just couldn't see my self in love._

_I do have friends._

_I have Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei too. Not only them. I have Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Neji (even though he'd never admit it), Rock Lee... Even Gai-sensei and Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, everyone! And Konohamaru who looks up to me! I have someone who_ _**looks up**_ _to_ _**me! ME!**_ _Uzumaki Naruto! Screw up of Konohagakure! And then theres you..._

_My life was so different back then, looking back, its hard to believe that person was me. I use to think I'd never be loved, that I'd always be lonely. No one loved me. No one noticed me. No one but you. Even though I didn't know it at the time, you always supported me and cheered me on if only from a distance. You loved me when no one else did. You noticed me, admired me, gave me strength. You even tried to show it but your shy personality always got in the way. Remember after I beat Kiba? During the Chunin exams? With that shy, nervous smile you gave me that ointment. You looked so cute. After that, we spent the rest of the time next to each other, didn't we? I was really happy._

_Then there was your fight._

_I couldn't stand it, seeing you so upset like that. I don't know what overcame me but at that moment I felt like you were the only person in the world that mattered. I wanted to beat the hell out of that Neji guy! I couldn't_ _**believe**_ _the way he was treating you! Thinking back, I guess its about that time I began to realize my feelings for you. Then when you lost and almost_ _**died...**_ I_ felt like my heart was gonna break in two. Then when you looked up at me before they carried you off, it was like you were reaching out to me. Trying to tell me those thoughts and feelings you could never say aloud. I found myself feeling the same way. Even now._

_Basically what I'm trying to say is I love you._

_You changed me. You opened the door to my shut out emotions. You warmed my frozen heart. You pulled me out of that dark place and carried me out of the darkness. I'm not saying you were the sole reason for my renewal. Like I said, I have friends and people who helped me tremendously. But of all the lights I was drawn to, yours shone the brightest. _

_I love you, Hinata. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it earlier. I guess it took a couple years with pervy sage to realize that or rather admit it to myself. You were on my mind constantly and I found myself praying for you, hoping for your well being and that when I returned, you may feel the same way. I'm sorry I made you wait so long to hear this. _

_I love you, Hinata. _

_With every fiber of my being, I love you._

A/N: Everything will become clear with the next two installments. Just think of this as a letter. I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything. Review if you actually read this. Sometimes I wonder if no one reads my stuff. T.T


	2. To Naruto from Hinata

**Title: **Love

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing: **Naruto/Hinata

**spoilers:** It takes place after the two and a half year time skip but other than that, not many.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Musashi. I just borrow his characters and use them as puppets for my own lil creations.

**Dedication:** To my girlfriend. I wrote this with her in mind.

_Love_

_A lot of times, it was really hard for me to give it._

_I always put this happy and cheerful facade when all I wanted to do was hide and cry. I felt worthless. My father didn't need me, my mother barely noticed me, I was labeled a failure by the clan and I barely saw my sister. I was suppose to be some powerful shinobi that would carry on the Hyuga family name and carry on the legacy. What a joke._

_The first time I saw you, it was at the academy. Everyone was suppose to stand in front of the class and introduce themselves. I'm sure you remember. When you came up, you had the biggest smile on your face. I thought you looked kind of funny with those whiskers and toothy smile but never did I feel resentment towards you. Proudly, you shouted your name and your dream. You wanted to be Hokage and even now that dream stands true. Everyone just laughed. I couldn't understand why. They mocked you and said some harsh things but your smile never wavered and you just shouted back, telling them, "Just you wait! I will be Hokage then all of you will have to look up to me and respect me!". It was then that I first felt that twinge in my heart. The same twinge I do whenever I see you. You just looked so proud and sure of yourself. It was amazing to me. I had never met anyone with as much courage o drive as you._

_Then came the years of watching._

_Every time I watched you, I was mesmerized. You would try so hard, again and again until you got it. I loved watching you. I felt your courage, your determination sink in through every pore. My heart would always beat fast and I couldn't help but gasp when you got hurt or smile when you succeeded. I didn't know then that what I was feeling was love._

_Then we were divided into groups._

_I think having to be separated from you made me finally realize how much I care for you. I use to think it was just admiration and longing. Longing to be like you. To be as strong as you, as courageous as you, to love myself. You were on my mind constantly. Every time I would just sit down and look up at the sky I would wonder, "What is Naruto doing right now?". Just seeing you made me happy and it wasn't long until I made the connection._

_I trained really hard and tried my best on missions but I'd always freeze and end up getting in everyone's way. That's probably why I never told you. I didn't think I was good enough for you. But when you left the village, I felt my heart was going to break. What if you never came back? What if you died without knowing how I felt? For the first few weeks, that was all I ever thought about. Then remembered. I remembered your dream, your determination, your drive, all that you have here and I was certain. Certain that you would come back. It was then that I swore I'd tell you how I feel when you returned._

_So I'm telling you know, Uzumaki Naruto. I love you. It's not just admiration or longing anymore. No, those years you were gone were more than enough to prove that. You made me feel worth something. Like I had a purpose. Like I wasn't some lost cause and I felt like I could make something out of myself._

_I love you. _

_From the bottom of my heart, I love you._

A/N: Well, that was Hinata's POV. There's only one more installment and then that's it.


	3. I love you

**Title: **Love

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing: **Naruto/Hinata

**spoilers:** It takes place after the two and a half year time skip but other than that, not many.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Musashi. I just borrow his characters and use them as puppets for my own lil creations.

**Dedication:** To my girlfriend. I wrote this with her in mind.

3

Naruto stared at the piece of parchment in his hands. He read and re-read it several times, shocked by what it held.

_I love you_

He read the last part over and over before setting the letter down in his lap and turning to the owner. Hinata shifted her weight, the bed creaking underneath her, before setting her letter down and meeting Naruto's gaze.

They were in Naruto's apartment, sitting on the bed as they both read the letters they exchanged earlier. Hinata had called Naruto out earlier that day, saying only she needed to speak to him badly. Naruto was surprised but also needed to speak with her so agreed and let her come over. Now they stared at each other in disbelief of what they just read.

Hinata shifted again but this time uncomfortably and out of nervousness. "S-So... Um... What now?"

Naruto looked back at the letter and sighed. His eyes narrowed in thought before turning back to Hinata and putting his hand on her shoulder. Hinata jumped a little but didn't push him away or freak out. She just blushed and looked into his eyes for the second time.

"I meant that. Every word of it." Naruto's tone was direct and serious. He waited a moment before opening his mouth and continuing. "I knew you felt the same way but... some of the things you said..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he scooted closer to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened for a moment but soon softened. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and sighed. "N-Naruto-kun... I didn't... That is, I didn't think you felt that way. I came here suspecting you to turn me down... I didn't think things would turn out this way."

Naruto nodded and nuzzled her long black hair, running his fingers through it. "I mean it, you know. I_ do_ love you. If you want to wait, then..."

Hinata shook her head and pulled out of Naruto's embrace to look up at him. "No. I love you too and I want to be with you. I'd do anything to make you happy. If you're happy then I am."

Naruto sighed. "You shouldn't base your happiness on the well being of others. What if being with Sakura made me happy? What if hurting you made me happy? You shouldn't force yourself to be happy for someone else."

Hinata nodded sadly and lowered her gaze. "Your right. I'm sorry."

They were both silent for a moment before Hinata leaned back into Naruto. Naruto sighed and rest his head back against Hinata's and nuzzled her hair. They both didn't know where to go from here. Now that they both knew how each other felt and their feelings were returned, they didn't know what to do. Naruto was sure Hinata would feel the same way but he didn't think this far ahead, and as Hinata said, she didn't think Naruto would feel the same way.

Hinata buried her face against Naruto's chest and blushed furiously. She had never thought she would ever be so close to Naruto and now that she was, and he was _holding _her... Hinata gulped before working past the lump in her throat and speaking. "So... Where do we... go from here? What happens next?"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair before pulling back just enough to look down at her. Their eyes met and lingered there before studying each other's features and drifting back up to meet each other.

"Well... I guess this is the part where I ask you out officially." Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled softly, the blush on her cheeks never disappearing. "That sounds about right."

Naruto took her hands in his and held them close to his chest. They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, drawing closer to each other with each breath. "Hinata..." Naruto breathed lightly. "Will you go out with me?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, it was claimed by a pair of soft pail lips pressing needly against his. He waisted no time and within a mater of seconds was kissing back and had control of the kiss. It wasn't hot and demanding but very subtle and gentle. Naruto knew the kind of person Hinata was and she might be offended if he tried to take things too fast. So he settled with pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

When they pulled back, they stared long and hard at each other. Hinata smiled as she wormed her arms around Naruto's waist and felt as he did the same.

"Yes." She smiled. "I've been waiting a long time to hear that."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Sorry it took so long."

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head before looking back up at him. "Forever. That's how long I was willing to wait." They both gazed into each other's eyes before laughing at the corniness of their situation and the things they said.

Naruto flashed another childish grin before Hinata pulled him back down and kissed him again.

**END**

3

A/N: YAY!! IT'S DONE!! I have no intention of making a sequel and even if I do it would be awhile before it gets started. I still have Unrequited Love and Star Cross to work on and then theres Never Alone so I have to finish those before I start anything else long running. Unrequited love should be over soon, like, withing three or four chapters but we'll see. Star Cross is just beginning though and so is Never Alone so it might be a little while. Well, I don't know whether to do a sequel or not so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Sequel? Yes? No?

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPOINT IN THE END!!!**


End file.
